1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an attachment for a bicycle, and more particularly to a front lamp for the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a bicycle usually has a front lamp (64) assembled on a handlebar (62) thereof. The handlebar is connected with a head tube (60) by a stem (61) and has a pair of grips (63) respectively provided at two distal ends thereof. The front lamp (64) is fastened on the handlebar (62) by a C-like clamp (65). When a user wants to change an angle of the front lamp (64) to the handlebar (62), he or she must adjust it before starting to ride as it is difficult and dangerous for the user to adjust the lamp (64) during riding. Furthermore, after adjusting the clamp (65) many times, it will lose flexibility and cannot fasten the front lamp (64) tightly. Thus, the front lamp (64) cannot be held at a desired angle whereby the road ahead is not properly illuminated and thus the rider is exposed to danger. Therefore, the invention provides an adjustable front lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a front lamp for a bicycle which is able to be safely adjusted by a user while riding the bicycle. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.